


Starchild

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cosmos!Ray, Joel has rotten luck, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, business economist!Joel, kinda don't like the ending, might rewrite it later, oh well, poor joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel just wants to get a better job; one that actually uses the college degree he spent so much money on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starchild

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt that I got and started working on almost two months ago. I got distracted by another story and picked it up today, so about the long wait! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling or grammar error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Being a business economist is an art, and Joel Heyman hasn't mastered it in the least. He tries, he certainly tries his hardest, but either he's the worst business economist in the world or he has rotten luck. Joel is good at his job, he knows he is, but people just don't want to hire him, or when they do he's fired within weeks.

 

Joel is struggling to make ends meet, working a full time managing job at some restaurant while applying for jobs. It's just another Monday morning, Joel pushing through the crowded sidewalk of Austin, Texas when he bumps right into someone, stumbling back but catching the other person. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was.. Going.."

 

Joel pauses, looking at the man in front of him who blinks and cocks his head to the side. The man's eyes are a warm brown, glowing with an inner light that takes Joel's breath away. His hair is short and glasses are perched on his nose, only adding to this mans ethereal beauty. "It's alright."

 

"R-right uh, sorry again, but I have to get to work before I'm late."

 

"Goodbye." The man smoothly moves around Joel, leaving him to walk to work in a confused daze. Joel quickly moves to the back of the restaurant, running a hand through his hair as a man with a beard waves.

 

"Hey boss! What took you so long?"

 

"Bumped into someone on the street."

 

Instantly two more heads pop into view, interested in the conversation. "Someone you know?"

 

"No, I literally bumped into a guy on accident."

 

"Sounds like true love."

 

"Shut up, dude. Where's your hair net?"

 

"I've got one on!" The cook pats the top of his head and Joel raises an eyebrow, looking pointedly at his beard. "Aw come on Joel!" He grumbles as he goes and puts on what everyone lovingly dubs 'the beard net' before retreating further into the kitchen. Joel sits down in his small office and looks at all the papers from the past few months, going over numbers and prices. Joel notices that their overall revenue seems to be going up, and with the influx all of a sudden people seem to want to eat here more than at other places. Joel rubs his eyes and yawns about halfway through the day, just past his lunch break and towards the end of his shift. Cook comes into Joel's office, grinning like a cat with cream.

 

"What?"

 

"There's some guy in a suit asking for you." Joel stands up and fixes his tie, cursing the wrinkles in his shirt as he walks out and around the front counter, smiling politely. There is indeed a man in a suit standing by the counter, looking cool and calculated.

 

"Hello, what can I do for you sir?"

 

"You're Joel Heyman?"

 

"I am, may I ask who's wondering?"

 

"Matt Hullum, CEO of Rooster Teeth."

 

Joel shakes the hand that's offered to him, confused look on his face. "What can I do for you, Mr. Hullum?"

 

"I heard you're a business economist, and we're hiring right now. You'll most likely be doing more than what we hire you for."

 

Joel can't believe his luck; a company that he's sent numerous applications to only to be rejected is now offering him the job! He had labeled it a lost cause before, but Joel tamps down on his excitement. "Is it full time?"

 

Matt nods and raises an eyebrow, holding out his hand. "Will you come work for us?"

 

"You just found yourself a new economist, Mr. Hullum." Joel shakes hands once more and Matt breaks into an easy grin. "I need a two week notice before I can leave here, though."

 

"Of course. Your first day is in two weeks. We'll keep in touch to inform you of wages and hours."

 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hullum, you won't regret this." Matt laughs and pats Joel on the shoulder.

 

"I know. Goodbye, Joel." Joel walks Matt to the door of the restaurant, thanking him again.

 

~*~

 

Joel clocks out at exactly 5 o'clock and grabs his coat, slipping it on as the other manager comes in. Joel waves goodbye and shuffles out and into the rush of people going home. Joel whistles, on cloud nine that finally something looks like Joel is finally going to get on top, and he bumps into someone again for the second time that day. "God, I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy- hey! It's you again."

 

The same man from before blinks and tilts his head inquisitively. “God? You do not have to call me God, my name is Ray.”

 

“Oh I wasn’t- it’s just a saying. It’s nice to meet you, Ray.”

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well.”

 

“I’m Joel, Joel Heyman.” Joel holds out a hand and Ray takes it, skin warm and palm smooth. Joel feels a small inferno dancing over his fingers as he pulls his hand back, and he tries not to panic as small flames flicker over his skin. Joel goes to wave his hand to put them out but Ray catches his wrist, gently cupping his hand.

 

“Hush now, my darlings. Leave him be.” The flames twinkle merrily as they shoot from Joel’s hand and into Ray’s waiting palm, sinking into Ray’s skin.

 

“What was that? Are you some sort of magician?”

 

“Magician? What is a magician?” Joel looks at Ray, flabbergasted as Ray’s eyes glow in the rapidly setting sun, appearing to illuminate of their own accord.

 

“Umm, someone who does these tricks that make people think they’re doing things as if by magic.”

 

“You are able to do magic?” Ray looks infinitely more interested, and Joel finds himself arm in arm with the shorter man as they walk around. Ray looks around at the buildings as if he’s never been in this city, listening to Joel talk.

 

“No one can actually do magic. They’re tricks, slight of hand.”

 

“So your magicians, they are not actually magic beings?”

 

“Nope. I don’t actually know anyone that can do magic, it’s just stuff of myths and legends.”

 

“Perhaps.” Joel raises an eyebrow at Ray, stopping at a crosswalk while cars zip by them. “Will you show me around this city? I’ve been wandering for most of the day.”

 

“You’re new to Austin?” Ray nods distractedly as Joel pulls him across the street, Ray stumbling a bit as joel’s grip tightens to steady him. “When did you move into town?”

 

“I came down hours ago.” Ray looks up as the sun dips below the horizon and the moon shines down on them. Ray’s brow creases for a moment before he relaxes again, sighing and looking towards the ground.

 

“You lived up north?”

 

“You could say that.” Joel points different buildings out to Ray, Ray listening attentively. Joel eventually loops back to go to his apartment, Ray tagging along. Joel stops outside of his apartment building, Ray smiling warmly at Joel. “Thank you for showing me around.”

 

“It’s no problem. I like walking around.”

 

“I would like to give you something, for your trouble.”

 

“You don’t have to, honestly.”

 

“I insist.” Ray stands there, hands clasped behind his back while Joel fidgets, not wanting Ray to give him anything, really. All he did was show him around town, he really doesn’t feel the need for any type of reward. “You were not entirely incorrect when you referred to me as God.”

 

“It’s just a- wait, what? Hold on, this isn’t a conversation to have on the street.” Ray follows behind Joel obediently as they trudge up to Joel’s apartment, Joel fumbling with the key before he finally unlocks the door and shoves it open. Joel kicks his shoes off at the door and Ray follows suit, padding down the hall curiously. Joel loosens his tie and runs a hand through his hair, making it stick up everywhere as he plops down heavily on the couch. Ray stands by the window, chewing on his lip absently. “What were you saying before, Ray?”

 

“I’m not human. I am a fragment of the stars, the Cosmos.”

 

“And I’m married to Beyonce. What’s this really about?” Ray seems confused, frowning softly as his eyes glow brightly.

 

“You do not believe me?”

 

“You’re saying you’re a part of the stars. That’s something no one would believe, dude. If you’re trying to con me, it isn’t working. I’m not exactly rich.”

 

“I’m not lying, Joel Heyman. I was born of the stars, and all I wish is to experience the world I created."

 

"Prove it." Joel sits stubbornly with his arms crossed over his chest, and Ray appears shell shocked, as if the fact that Joel doesn't believe him is a sign of the apocalypse.

 

"You want me to prove that which I am?"

 

"It isn't everyday some guy bumps into me on the street and claims to be from space."

 

"Not space, the Cosmos." Ray looks at Joel contemplatively before he sighs. "Very well, I shall prove to you who I am."

 

"Alright, go ahead." Ray walks up to Joel, eyes bright as he places a hand on Joel's shoulder. Joel wheezes, eyes squeezing shut as his breath is stolen and his stomach drops before twisting and knotting. Joel feels like he's being folded in on himself over and over, and he's being crushed, his chest is going to collapse and he can't breathe- why can't he breathe?

 

"Open your eyes, Joel Heyman." A gentle hand holds Joel's and the pressure is gone, he can breathe and his stomach relaxes. Joel opens his eyes cautiously, staring wide eyed at the sight before him. Joel is floating, suspended in nothing as he looks at the stars around him. His eyes hurt from how bright they are, but they twinkle merrily around him.

 

"Where are we?"

 

"Among the stars." Ray's voice is rich, melodic as he guides Joel around. Joel gapes at Ray, his skin is translucent and shines with the light of a million stars, twinkling happily. A spiral galaxy swirls slowly in Ray's chest, Ray's eyes warm. Ray's hair is dark, and no light enters, it's as if his hair is made of a black hole. Ray's legs are nonexistent, in place is a rather long fish tail. Each scale seems to have its own shine, it's own luster of radiant color that shimmers enticingly. When Ray smiles Joel sees gills fan out softly, shifting as lights like the aurora borealis leak from his gills. Joel watches the waves of color curl around Joel, brushing against his skin before shooting off to join the stars.  Ray holds Joel against his chest gently, rocketing among the stars, tail propelling them powerfully. Joel marvels at the fact that he's alive right now, that his lungs fill with air and he hasn't been crushed. Joel instinctively clings to Ray tighter, knowing that Ray is the one giving him life in the expanse of stars. "Do you believe now?"

 

"I believe, I do. Please bring me back." Joel's voice is soft as he squeezes his eyes shut. The same feeling of being folded and his breath leaving him accompanies their journey back, and Joel feels himself placed on the couch. Joel feels incredibly weak all of a sudden, and his head swims. A warm hand smooths over his brow and Joel's eyes flutter open as he takes in the sight of a completely human Ray.

 

"Perhaps I should not have taken you so far from your home. A simple conjuration of a galaxy would have sufficed."

 

"Holy fuck." Is all Joel can say, eyes wide in disbelief as he stares blankly in front of him, Ray sitting on the windowsill, moonlight washing over him. "You really are God."

 

"Your God is not who I am. Your God created life."

 

"Then what did you do? What are you?"

 

"I created the world. Yours, others. I give light to the stars in your sky, the galaxies and faraway planets. I have many names in many cultures. I am the Creator." Ray folds his hands in his lap, looking upon Joel with a soft reassurance, lips curled in a satisfied smile.

 

"I.. This is all so- so much to think about. Why me? Why did you choose me?"

 

"I didn't. Fate brought you to me. Fate allowed me to meet you." Joel's head spins and he feels like he's going to be sick. Everything is fading around him and his throat feels tight, and the last thing Joel remembers before everything goes black is a brilliant smile.

 

~*~

 

Joel jolts up when he hears his alarm blare and he rubs at an eye blearily. He stumbles out of bed and into his bathroom, showering quickly and fixing his tie in the mirror before going to get breakfast. It's just past 7:30 in the morning so Joel takes his time making toast and coffee.

 

Joel walks to work the same way he does every morning, shrugging off the bizarre events of yesterday off as nothing more than some crazy dream. Maybe he was on drugs, he muses as he walks into work, waving hello to Cook before going back to his office. He works on his resignation forms and sends an email from the old computer to the owner of the restaurant, informing him of the two week notice. Joel carries on with his day, the dream melting into the back of his mind as he pours over paper and numbers.

 

Joel has all but forgotten about the strange dream and strange man about a week later, and with his first day at Rooster Teeth fast approaching he finds himself happier than ever. Joel sleeps better at night, knowing that he’s finally getting to use the skills he went to college for to improve his life as well as help a company grow. Joel also finds that he seems lonelier than usual; some part of his mind knows that Ray was real, and he’s curious as to why Ray would interact with him, but he’s seen no sign of Ray since the night he had that weird dream. Joel tries to forget about it, tries to cheer himself up with some beer and a night spent playing video games, but he’s too distracted.

 

Joel is staring at the words ‘you are dead’ flash across his screen for the thousandth time when he hears a knock at his door. Joel sets his beer down and throws his controller on the couch, hauling himself up and shuffling to the door. Joel opens it without peeking through the peephole, opening his mouth to say he doesn’t want whatever they person is selling when he stops. Ray stands in front of him, glasses perched on his nose. “Hello Joel.”

 

Joel blanches; it really hadn’t been a dream. Ray really is here, he really is walking among them. “You’re real!”

 

“I am. Had I not proved that last time we met?” Ray’s tone is playful, and Joel feels himself smiling without really knowing why.

 

“I woke up this morning and I just thought it was all some crazy dream. It doesn’t seem real.”

 

“It is real, I assure you. May I come in?” Joel steps to the side automatically, Ray sliding through the small gap easily, making himself at home on Joel’s couch. “I never gave you your reward for showing me around.” Ray points out, Joel grabbing his beer as he plops down on the opposite end of the couch. Joel shrugs, swirling his drink absently.

 

“I don’t need anything, really.” Joel starts, Ray silencing him with a soft laugh and a head tilt.

 

“There is much you want. I know that. Yet you refuse my offer of giving you anything. You are an odd man, Joel Heyman.”

 

“Yeah I’ve heard that before. I just figure if I want something I’ll work for it. I didn’t do anything to deserve whatever it is you want to give me.”

 

“A wish. That’s all I’m giving you. You may wish for anything you want, and I will grant it.” Joel reels with the thought. Anything he wants? The thought of instantly becoming rich sounds like the best thing to wish for, but Joel hesitates. Money was good and all, but what was the point of getting it right away? There would be nothing to do after he got it besides spend it or donate it and become some bum who stays in his house all day. Joel looks at Ray sitting on his couch, legs tucked underneath himself as he places his hands in his lap neatly. Ray looks so delicate this way, like a porcelain doll, and Joel knows something else that he wants.

 

“Will you be my friend?”

 

Ray looks from where he was staring out the window, tilting his head like Joel has noticed he does a lot, small smile on his face. “Yes. But what does that have to do with your wish?”

 

“I don’t need a wish. Just a friend.” The smile that Joel gets is radiant, and Joel is struck by how handsome Ray is. Joel feels his stomach flutter with butterflies at the smile, and he can’t help but smile back. All he wants is a friend, and maybe after a while, something more.

 

 


End file.
